


five countries eames can’t set foot in

by snottygrrl



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erm, five countries eames can’t set foot in</p>
            </blockquote>





	five countries eames can’t set foot in

**Author's Note:**

> the first of [my five things meme-age](http://snottygrrl.dreamwidth.org/481162.html) drabblets. prompt from the lovely acromantular: _five countries eames can't set foot in._

  

  1. The Republic of Chad. Actually this is a complete lie, but one that Eames maintains faithfully. He’s been to Chad once and never wants to go back there again. 
  

  2. Fiji. Usually in small countries with changeable governments one doesn’t have to avoid them for that long. However, in this case, Eames’, shall we say, _disagreement_ goes well above and beyond politics. 
  

  3. Italy. Well, to be truthful, as long as he let the right people know before he got there, it’d be fine. But Eames doesn’t want to be any trouble to anyone. 
  

  4. Belarus. This isn’t really an issue, because there is very rarely a need for _anyone_ to go to Belarus. 
  

  5. Canada. Yes, Canada. Strangely enough, this is the one no one questions despite it being completely illogical. There’s something about the look on Eames' face that leaves no doubt.
  




End file.
